emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7708 (28th December 2016)
Plot Jimmy has slept at Dale Head again so Dan suggests he go and see Nicola. Nicola tries to cheer up Elliot and Angelica by offering to make a special breakfast but it doesn't make a difference to their mood. Cain asks Lisa for Joanie's address, but Lisa refuses. Cain worries that the longer they leave it, the further away Joanie will take Kyle, and he insists it won't end well if he has to go after Joanie. Kasim calls round to Dale View with a bunch of flowers for Finn but Emma assumes they're for her. Kerry's card is declined in the café. Eric tells Kerry she can pay what she owes, or she can get out of the B&B today. Charity hands out leaflets to a singles night at The Woolpack. Jimmy calls round to see Nicola and admits he was in the wrong. Elliot and Angelica sit on the stairs and listen as Jimmy and Nicola's argue. Pierce and Kerry arrive at the factory for the compensation meeting. Joanie and Kyle arrive back in the village and Cain scoops Kyle up into his arms, insisting he's making sure Joanie will never take his son away again. Joanie tells Cain they can do things the hard way, or they can talk as adults. Jimmy and Nicola continue to argue but when Nicola goes to leave, Jimmy realises the children have gone. Jai insists Kerry doesn't deserve a penny, but Kerry protests she's in agony. Jai asks for an independent medical exam, which would mean going through court and drawing out the process. Rakesh reminds Kerry she needs a quick settlement so she doesn't get kicked out of the B&B, but Pierce turns this in Kerry's favour. Kerry is offered £3,000 but she doesn't think it's enough so Jai asks her to name her price. Nicola goes to call the police when Jimmy finds a note from Elliot asking them to got to the playground. Jimmy and Nicola argue as they make their way there. Lisa informs Joanie that Cain feared she wouldn't come back and insists there is nothing between her and Zak. Kerry tells Eric he needs a new woman, as he is turning into Doug and flashes her wad of cash and decides to move back into a room. Emma suggests a family meal with Leyla and Kasim at the B&B. Jimmy and Nicola can't believe Elliot and Angelica want them to renew their wedding vows in the park. They put on a top hat and tiara and read out the vows Elliot and Angelica had written from them. Jimmy reads his out, which includes always buying Nicola flowers and chocolates and not sneaking out to the pub. Charity flogs tickets to the singles night. Kerry shows off her fancy new phone, bought with the compensation money. Dan tells Kerry she has put him off women, but buys a ticket to the singles night. Nicola's vows include not blaming Jimmy for everything and buying lots of sweets. Nicola tells Jimmy that she loves her, and Jimmy insists he'd walk to the ends of the earth to make her happy. The couple kiss as the children watch on. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs room and back garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Main Street *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Grange - Office Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes